


Twist

by notoriously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriously/pseuds/notoriously
Summary: The first time Remus and Tonks slept together, it almost happened accidentally. Here's how it happened, and what went down in the third-floor bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place that night.





	Twist

The first time they slept together, it almost happened accidentally.

Tension had built up over months by the time it happened, tension that could be found in their glances between one another, in the words they used in conversation with each other. It was like a rubber band twisting, over and over.

_Twist._

A brush against the arm.

_Twist._

Choosing to sit beside each other almost always.

_Twist._

The holding of glances over the table at Order meetings.

_Twist._

It all built up, and it wasn’t just the two of them that could see it. They had to vehemently deny any feelings when Sirius offhandedly asked when they were going to “seal the deal,” he’d said delicately over dinner. Sirius and Remus shared a look which made Sirius smirk. He stood with his empty plate and purposefully walked past Tonks on his way to the sink.

‘He’s _gagging for it,_ ’ he muttered, and Tonks’ hair turned an almost fluorescent pink as she swung back, hitting Sirius in the side. He laughed as he stumbled slightly, saying something that sounded like _night_ before retiring to his room.

Tonks looked to Remus as her hair settled down. Remus looked at Tonks as he placed his cutlery down onto his plate.

_Snap._

Tonks almost vaulted backwards off the bench she was sitting on. Remus got up with slightly, though not much more grace, and they both made a beeline for 12 Grimmauld Place’s stairs. They walked quickly past the living room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat, both simultaneously hoping that none of them happened to have budding powers of Legilimency. They went up not one, nor two, but three flights of stairs to the rooms that many of the Order hideout’s guests didn’t know existed, let alone stayed in. Remus, being taller and longer-legged than Tonks, made it up to the landing first, and he looked around at the doors facing him before striding for one.

‘I cleaned the Doxies out of here last –‘

‘Mmhm, great,’ Tonks remarked, sneaking around Remus to get to the door first, finding it locked. She groaned for a moment before muttering _Alohomora,_ feeling the handle give way beneath her palm. She opened the door enough to get in and to let Remus through behind her before slamming it shut, muttering _colloportus_ and then all but throwing herself at Remus. He caught her in his arms and wrapped them firmly around her, only keeping his knees from buckling by bracing himself against the nearest bedpost. Tonks wrapped her legs around Remus, keeping her arms around his neck as she kissed him more deeply than she thought she’d ever kissed anyone before. Certainly, for the first time, anyway.

Tonks’ first kiss had been awkward and terrible. It was at the end of her second-year at Hogwarts with a brutish Gryffindor boy in the stands of a Quidditch match. It had evoked nothing in her – it took until her fourth first kiss that she felt anything that wasn’t lips or saliva. That kiss was with the small, stout Ravenclaw girl that she would eventually date throughout her N.E.W.T study at Hogwarts. That first kiss had tingles running through her body, concentrating between her legs in a nervy mess that didn’t let up until the young Tonks rocked her way to climax against her own hand that night. Since then, very few kisses had made her feel that way. But this kiss, right there with Remus, had those nerves firing again.

Remus had experienced fewer first kisses than Tonks had in his lifetime, but even he could tell there was something different about this one. Most of his kisses had been with the man who resided in the house they were in, and many of those had been years ago now. Most of his encounters in recent years had not involved much kissing. Senseless, almost animalistic rutting had been his fare and even then, the ruts had been few and far between. It had been a long time since he felt the knotting low in his belly so early in a rendezvous, and it seemed he was not the only one who felt it.

‘Oh, _hello,’_ Tonks positively purred in Remus’ ear, lowering her legs to the ground to press herself firmly against his hips. He faltered for a moment, and Tons lifted her head in time to see red rinting his cheeks. ‘Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed,’ she whispered, leaning her head forward and pressing a kiss to his clothed chest, her hands moving from his waist southwards. Remus’ head leant back against the bedpost as he took a sharp breath in through his nose.

‘ _Dora,_ ’ he managed to almost whimper, and Tonks gave a grin as she lifted her hands, grabbing Remus by the collar of his jacket and manoeuvring him around the bedpost. He took the cue dutifully and sat back on the bed, to which Tonks responded by climbing on top of him and straddling his hips with the barest rock of her own. Remus’ low groan was more than enough encouragement for her to shrug off her coat, but Remus reached up to grasp one of her hands.

‘No,’ he muttered, and Tonks looked shocked for a moment before Remus spoke up again. ‘Can – can I undress you?’ he asked, almost sheepish. The look on Tonks’ face alleviated his worries quickly though, and the way she dismounted him to lay back on the bed with a barely-contained excitement only urged him to continue.

‘Please do,’ she laughed with a wink, and Remus needed no more prompting. He turned over, swinging a leg over the opposite side of Tonks so that he was now straddling her. It was only now that Tonks realised just how tall and broad Remus truly was, despite his best efforts in hiding it with his oversized clothing. Remus took another look at Tonks, eyes flickering over her body spread out underneath him. He leant down before touching her clothing to kiss her again, quickly on the lips before moving down to her jaw, then to her neck before finally settling on her collarbone. Tonks inhaled deeply, her hand coming up to let her fingers tangle into Remus’ hair. Remus lifted his own hands to unzip her jacket, feeling the zipper give way easily over her chest. He unzipped her jacket entirely, letting his hand glance over her midriff which peeked out from under her shirt. His hand then slipped under the small of her back, and he eased her up towards him. She shrugged her jacket off of her shoulders, and with their faces level, she lifted her arms enticingly over her head. She grinned, and Remus leant forward to kiss her deeply again as he grabbed at the hem of her shirt, lifting it quickly over her. He sat back to drink in the visage of her in just her bra, but it seemed that it was now her turn to be slightly embarrassed at the beige undergarment she had on.

‘Oh, god, this bra’s absolutely _minging,_ I’m so sorry –‘ Tonks dipped her head, and Remus responded with a laugh. Tonks looked up abruptly, frowning small. ‘ _Stop laughing!’_

‘Dora,’ he murmured, ‘If we’re being honest here – and I presume we are – I’m not as interested in the bra as I might be in what they’re containing. So to speak.’ Remus smirked, and Tonks gave a tiny pout before smiling.

‘ _Well,_ speaking of containing… my turn?’ Tonks asked, reaching up to lightly touch the collar of Remus’ shirt. Remus nodded, and they again switched positions, Remus turning over to sit on the bed with Tonks situating herself in his lap. She slowly worked her way down the buttons of his shirt, reaching his waistband with deft quickness before tugging his shirt up and back over his shoulders. Her eyes immediately caught a large series of scars that ran from his left armpit to his right hip, but she didn’t focus on them so much as she hungrily took in his body. Her hands came up to press against his chest which had a somewhat sparse covering of hair, much like the patchy beard that sat upon his face. If Tonks had her way, that would not be the only thing sitting on his face by the end of the night.

‘I need to let you know,’ he murmured, letting his hands settle on her bare waist as she leant in to kiss his neck, ‘I haven’t – _mm –_ haven’t done this in a while… Not like this.’ Tonks pulled her head back to look up at him, cupping his cheeks in her hands and smiling small.

‘It’s okay, don’t worry,’ she insisted, leaning in to kiss his jaw quickly, ‘no stress tonight, okay? Just… focus on me, yeah?’ she asked, blinking slowly. Remus swallowed hard and smiled at her coy expression, nodding.

‘Okay,’ Remus murmured in reply, running his fingers up and down her sides.

‘… But if I don’t get to come, I’m going to be _so mad,_ ’ she added with a giggle. Remus smirked wider, shaking his head and leaning up. Tonks yelped, throwing her arms around Remus’ neck as he reached back, lifting her legs and planting her on her back on the bed. Her yelp trailed off quickly into a laugh, and as Remus started kissing his way down her torso, it trailed off into a moan. He pressed a kiss to her sternum, between her breasts which were still contained in her bra. With a quick shift, he reached a hand up and behind Tonks to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. He quietly hoped that he would be able to do it one-handed, but quickly realised that wouldn’t be the case. His second hand came back around, and Tonks was doing her best to help him out. She was about to butt in and offer to take it off when she saw Remus screw up his face in a way she’d never seen before. He reared back slightly and, in a low (and strangely arousing) voice, hissed _evanesco._ Tonks’ bra disappeared into nothing, and Remus blinked and seemed to realise what he’d done. His eyes widened.

‘Oh – Dora, I’m so sorry, I –‘

Tonks grinned. Then she laughed. They weren’t delicate little giggles, either – they were large, gasping chuckles. Remus found his embarrassment melt away as Tonks wrapped her arms around her stomach, and he found himself mesmerised at the way her face pinched and her breasts bounced gently with her laughter.

‘I don’t think it was that funny,’ he remarked, leaning up over her. She responded by laying back and draping her arms above her head, tilting it slightly.

‘I don’t know, I think it was _pretty_ hilarious – not to mention you did me a huge favour, that bra should’ve gone out _years_ ago,’ she snickered. Remus shook his head with a  smile of his own.

‘I’ll replace it for you,’ he said, offhandedly.

‘Yeah? You going to pick something out for me, Remus?’ she asked, meeting his eyes once more. He almost groaned before dipping his head to her chest, taking plenty of time to kiss gently and slowly around her nipples. Tonks writhed below him, grinding her hips upwards in a futile attempt to get some relief from the immense heat building in her core.

‘ _Impatient,_ ’ Remus murmured, trailing kisses down to her belly button now. Tonks groaned, her hands tangling slightly more roughly in Remus’ hair now.

‘ _Yes,_ I am, you’re very _observant,_ ’ she replied, still bucking her hips up against Remus almost uncontrollably. He seemed to ignore her this time, still kissing downwards, nestling his nose into the peach fuzz just above the waistband of her jeans. He stopped, and Tonks almost complained. She was stopped by Remus tilting his head up, resting his chin on the space between her hips.

‘May I?’ he asked, leaning back and hovering his hands just above her waistband. With a grin and a gentle bite of the lip, Tonks nodded, resting her head back as she felt Remus’ warm hands slide under the button of her jeans. The slight give in the denim relaxed as he undid the button and pulled her fly down. Tonks felt goosebumps trailing down her thighs as Remus peeled the ripped jeans down her legs, pressing a kiss just above the waistband of her underpants before taking her jeans off entirely. He tossed them to the side of the bed before returning to his position between her thighs, noticing now the patch of darker, damp fabric in the crotch of Tonks’ canary yellow underwear.

‘Oh, _hello._ ’ Remus repeated Tonks’ line from when she had earlier felt his erection through his pants, but Tonks was almost too desperate to react. He reached up with a single finger, tracing a line down the middle of her underwear, from the waistband down to the bottom of the wet patch. He saw Tonks physically shake at the touch, her thighs quivering and her voice doing the same as she squeaked out something that sounded a little like his name.

‘Dora, can –‘

‘Yes, Remus, _yes,_ ’ she replied emphatically, and he needed no more encouragement. He took her underwear off much faster than he had her jeans, and he only managed to pull them down to her knees before the enticing sight before him became too much. He ran a hand over the mousy brown hair that covered her groin for only a moment before hoisting her legs up over his shoulders. She scooted herself down on the bed, and Remus leaned forward the rest of the way, eagerly burying his face between her legs. Tonks immediately reared up, her hands slamming down beside her to twist into the bedsheets. Her back arched against the bed as she let out a long moan, half due to the sheer relief of finally being worked over and half due to the skill with which Remus’ tongue was doing the working. He made an almost painful point of drawing his tongue up between her labia before swirling around her clit, because the way she shivered every time was absolutely divine. Tonks felt a familiar tightness twisting in her lower belly, and the way her breath started catching in her throat was a telltale sign that she was painfully close.

‘You – you were the one – worried about being out of pra- _a-actice,_ ’ she moaned, ‘but if yo- _o-ou don’t stop,_ I’m going to –‘

Remus stopped. Tonks froze before blinking, lifting her head up towards Remus.

‘… What are you doing?’

‘You asked me to stop!’

‘I didn’t mean it!’ Tonks almost shrieked. Remus cocked an eyebrow and smirked small. Tonks pouted a little. ‘But you knew that. So you’re just being a te- _e-ease, Remus!’_ Tonks’ voice became shrill as Remus continued working her over with his tongue, having seemingly endless stamina and a superhuman ability to avoid lockjaw. Tonks continued to writhe and wriggle beneath Remus, the coil in her belly twisting tighter and tighter. Every move Remus made edged her closer and closer to a climax that she was becoming increasingly certain she wouldn’t be able to continue from. And as much as the elusive multiple orgasm feat was one Tonks was _sure_ she and Remus should try and achieve someday, she knew she wasn’t equipped there and then. So, through panting, moaning, and writhing, Tonks managed to moan out her next sentence.

‘Remus, I want you inside me,’ she managed, bringing a hand up to wipe her forehead, ‘ _please._ ’ Remus stopped exactly where he was, lifting his head and wiping briefly at his face before edging back up towards Tonks’ face. Tonks immediately shot forwards, wrapping her arms around Remus’ neck and kissing him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and in his beard. She pulled back only for a moment, her hands grabbing at the waist of Remus’ trousers. ‘This okay?’ she asked.

‘Of course,’ he managed, his hands coming up to grasp her face as she undid his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down and off in one fell swoop. She was taken aback for a moment as his erection sprung forth. Remus was endowed much like his height suggested he might be, and Tonks couldn’t help but stare. Remus rubbed at the back of his neck, glancing to the side before Tonks realised what he was doing.

‘Oh, shit, sorry, I just,’ she straddled him again, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek, ‘has anyone ever told you you’ve got a _really_ pretty cock?’ Remus remained stone-faced for only a second before letting a snicker escape his lips. He looked back to Tonks, frowning slightly.

‘Yes, Dora, they tell me all the time,’ he rebutted. Tonks rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss him and simultaneously wrapping a hand around his erection, giving it a few tentative pumps. Much like Tonks before him, Remus bucked up into the slightest touch.

‘Ooh, he’s _sensitive,_ ’ Tonks purred, reaching her free hand out towards her pants on the floor as if expecting something to fall from the sky. She paused entirely, both verbally and in her movements on Remus’ cock, and frowned small. ‘Oh, _shit,_ no, not now,’ Tonks hissed, climbing off of Remus and dangling over the side of the bed, reaching for her jeans and rifling through the pockets.

‘Is everything alright?’ he asked, leaning over and watching at Tonks dropped her jeans, letting her face fall into her hands.

‘I… I swear I usually have them with me, and I know it’s _weird_ to use them because it’s Muggle stuff but –‘

Remus shook his head, held out his hand towards his own trousers and with a murmur, a condom flew out from one of the pockets and into his hand. Tonks blinked.

‘… Okay, one… the fact that you have that on you is _wicked hot,_ so, nice,’ she remarked, sitting back up on the bed, ‘but two, uh… most wizards and witches stick to… _magical methods._ ’ Remus shrugged small and let his hands find their way back to Tonks’ hips as she straddled him again.

‘Well, yes… but there’s little harm in being safe. Plus, is there anything less attractive than having to muster up the energy to cast a cleaning spell post-sex?’ he asked. Tonks nodded emphatically. Leaning forward and grabbing Remus’ face, planting a kiss on his lips.

‘I was going to say _I could kiss you,_ but then I realised I could just kiss you, so.’ Tonks gave a shrug, easing the condom out of Remus’ hands. ‘Can I help you with this?’

‘Go right ahead,’ he replied with a smile, leaning up and pressing a kiss under her ear as she ripped open the packet, pinching the tip and rolling it down over his cock. He gave a gentle groan as she reached the base, giving a few more strokes for good measure.

‘ _Just_ making sure it’s on properly,’ she purred, and Remus rolled his eyes.

‘I’m sure you are,’ he replied, leaning back as Tonks laughed small, grasping his erection again and lifting herself up.

‘Ready?’ she asked.

‘Ready,’ he replied, and with that Tonks lowered herself onto his cock. The two gave simultaneous moans, Tonks shuddering and leaning forward to press her forehead against Remus’ as she settled onto him. Remus held Tonks’ hips as he took in the entirety of her warmth surrounding him, and Tonks took a moment to get used to Remus inside of her before slowly starting to roll her hips.

The two of them moved in surprising sync, something that neither of them had experienced in a first time with a new partner before. Often there were a few hiccups, a lack of understanding of what the other wanted or needed, but not here. They moved together, their bodies intertwined. It was not particularly acrobatic nor intense – it built slowly, their movements hastening as they got closer and closer to climax. Tonks kept her arms around Remus’ neck, her hands running over his hair and neck, and Remus kept his hands rubbing her back and hips.

‘Are – are you close?’ Remus managed to ask, whispering in Tonks’ ear. She could only nod, burying her head in the crook of Remus’ neck as she continued to rock. Remus took control at this point, grasping Tonks’ hips and keeping them rocking in the same rhythm. Tonks took this opportunity to reach her hand down, rubbing small circles against her clit as Remus ground her hips against his own. Their noises reached a fever pitch, Remus’ groans becoming shorter and lower and Tonks’ moaning becoming longer and more primal.

‘Remus, I’m gonna come – come – c – _come with me –‘_ Tonks muttered against Remus’ neck. He could feel her hot breath against the wet spot she’d left in on his skin, and he nodded.

‘I – I will, I _will,_ come on, Dora,’ he managed between pants and groans. Their movements got faster and less rhythmic as they both edged closer and closer. Eventually, Tonks was the first one to come by a second, letting out a high-pitched moan against Remus’ jaw as waves of pleasure radiated out from between her legs. That was plenty to tip Remus over the edge, and he bucked upwards and came hard, moaning Tonks’ name as his hands tightened on her hips.

‘ _Fuck,_ Remus,’ Tonks finally said, letting her arms hang more loosely around Remus’ shoulders. She was a little shaky, too shaky to ease herself off of Remus just yet. Remus turned his head to kiss Tonks’ jaw, smiling as he rested his sweaty face against the side of hers.

‘You just did,’ he remarked, and Tonks rolled her eyes.

‘Okay, for that, I take back my orgasm,’ she replied with a laugh, kissing Remus’ shoulder slowly before easing up off of him and flopping down on the bed beside him. Remus stood up from the bed and disposed of his condom, taking a second to stretch his legs out. Tonks peered over at the still bare Remus, grinning.

‘Nice arse, Lupin,’ she called, and Remus turned around with a smirk and a shake of the head.

‘Thank you,’ he replied, walking back to the bed and pulling back the covers. Tonks lifted her backside up to let Remus pull the covers out from underneath her, and he placed them over her frame before getting into the bed himself. He looked at Tonks, who was still looking at him contentedly, before motioning to her side.

‘Do you mind if I…?’ he motioned again to her side as he spoke apprehensively, and it took Tonks a moment to realise what he was asking. Once she did, though, she nodded, stretching her arm out.

‘Yeah, of course, c’mere, I have built-in pillows anyway,’ she remarked with a laugh, and Remus didn’t hesitate to snuggle up in the crook of Tonks’ arm, resting his head against her chest.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured, and Tonks shook her head.

‘Nothing to thank me for. I kind of like being here anyway, I get _way_ too sweaty if I’m the one being cuddled. Too much information, I’m sure, but hey,’ she mused. Remus scoffed.

‘Dora?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I was _inside_ you five minutes ago.’ Remus stated. Tonks rolled her eyes.

‘You know what I _mean,_ ’ she replied, and Remus managed a little laugh.

‘True, I do,’ he said. They remained there silently for a little while longer before Remus spoke up once more. ‘… I’m really glad this happened.’ Tonks looked down at Remus, leaning in to kiss his temple.

‘Me too,’ she replied. Again, she let a little bit of silence hang between them for a moment before adding. ‘… I would really like if it happened again sometime, maybe? It doesn’t have to be anything serious – god, pardon the pun, I _really_ didn’t mean to mention Sirius – well, I didn’t, but – _fuck,_ I should just –‘ Tonks’ clumsy rambling was cut off by the most genuine laughter she’d ever heard coming out of Remus’ mouth.

‘You dug that hole for yourself _so fast,_ Dora,’ he remarked, reaching up to wrap an arm around her waist. ‘It’s fine. Sirius is not a forbidden subject. Or word.’

‘Good, good…’ she managed, though she was still slightly embarrassed. ‘Still. A little much to bring up when we’re starkers after we’ve just shagged in his house.’

‘I… can’t disagree with you there, no,’ Remus smirked, and Tonks shook her head, shaking off the embarrassment from earlier.

‘Honestly, though… I would like to do this again sometime. That was… really nice. And fun. But I know that things are… _hectic_ right now, to say the least… I don’t want to tie you down to anything, y’know?’

‘I understand,’ he replied, giving pause for a moment before nodding. ‘I would like to do it again sometime too.’ Tonks let a wide smile settle across her face, and Remus did the same.

‘Then it’s settled,’ she murmured, getting close to falling asleep. ‘We’ll pencil the next shag in,’ she stopped to yawn, ‘ _i-in_ the morning.’ Remus nodded against her, pulling the covers around the both of them more securely.

‘Yes, your people can talk to my people,’ he replied, semi-sarcastically. He didn’t get a reply, though, and when he looked up he saw Tonks fast asleep. The only noise she was making was the gentle whistle of her breath. Remus smiled, leaning up towards her face.

‘Goodnight, Dora,’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek before resting his head on the pillow.

‘G’night, Remus,’ Tonks managed to mutter back, before falling back into the slumber that quickly claimed Remus too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope this was decent (well, decently indecent, it was smut, after all), it's been a while since I've written something like this and I've been itching to write some Remadora smut/pillow talk and so here we are! In case any of you are reading my other series, Far Too Young To Die, I'm still writing that! I just had this plot rattling around in my head that just demanded to be written. FTYTD should be back within the week!


End file.
